Events Theater
The Events Theater is a special mode in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 and Torna ~ The Golden Country. It features every cutscene in the game that has been unlocked by the player at that point in their game file. It can be accessed via the title screen. The theater only includes full-motion and voiced cutscenes--scenes with dialogue that must be scrolled with the A button are not included (which is why Heart-to-Hearts are not in the Events Theater, despite the dialogue being voiced). The Events Theater in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 is divided into three main sections: scenes associated with the main story, scenes associated with Blade Quests, and finally Blade awakening scenes. Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Scenario Event Chapter One: Encounters * A Boy and the Sea * A Boy and the Sea (no credits) * The Legend of Elysium * Hard Bargain * Pupunin, with Security * The Masked Man * Gramps's Misgivings * Behold the Maelstrom * Welcome Aboard the Maelstrom * Something in Common * Into the Depths * What a Driver Can Do * Blown Away * Fearsome Gatekeeper * Addam's Crest * Resonance of the Heart * Crossroads of Destiny Chapter Two: Aptitude * Why Still Alive, Meh?! * Gramps's Fate * A Ripple in the Ether * Talk Later * Welcome to Gormott Province * Gormott Hasn't Changed a Bit * Resonance Is a Mysterious Thing * Brighid, Jewel of Mor Ardain * Fire and Water * The Color "Emerald" * Lady Mòrag and Dughall * An Ironclad Plan * Wakey-wakey, Poppi! * Quite the Impressive Titan * Lift Gonzalez if Necessary * Feel Blade like Wave in Air * Take Care of the Guards * Behind Bars * Irrefutable Logic * Hiding Behind His Blade * Not Actually Gonna Execute Her * ULTRA Powerful * Her Flames Hide Something Deeper Chapter Three: Our Own War * Well Met by Akhos * Umon the Shipwright * Depart for the World Tree * Enter Vandham * Out of Juice * Justice Busters * The Driver of the Aegis * Bound for the Blowhole * Roc's Power * Ardun Situation * Driver's Duty * Strange Biology * Burden of Memory * Pain Shared, Destiny Entwined * Too Many Bit-Players * Difficult Conversation * Watching from the Shadows * Bringer of Chaos * Watch Your Step * Rampant Tensions in Fonsa Myma * Spoils of War * Mister Vandham * Trip to the Theater * Minoth * Surprise Visit * Confrontation * Exit Vandham, Enter Mythra * Man Down Chapter Four: Aegis * Swooping Artifice * The Route to Indol * Rex and His Many Sidekicks * Ah, To Be Young Again… * The Stolen Core Crystal * The Pickpocket Sets Sail * Storming the Thieves' Hideout * Avenge Our Village * Rex Makes His Mind Up * Roc Talks Kind Of Like Vandham * To Carry On My Driver's Will * Getting Even * Rex's Wise Decision * Landing in Mor Ardain * Muimui Did Say * Secret in the Springs * That Body's Mechanical * It Was Lila * Lila's Strategic Retreat Mode * Tragedy of Tora, Mòrag Reappears * Working Together With Mòrag * Esteemed Merchant's Involvement * Bringer of Further Chaos * Danger! Falling Rocks * Ether Furnace Mass Production * Dadapon Tatazo Lives * Bana Rears His Head Again * Lila's Masterpon… * Birth Of A Marvelous New Blade * Initiating QT Mode. Engage! * After Bana! * Patroka and Mikhail * Blue Flames?! * Goddess of the Praetorium Chapter Five: Masters and Slaves * Addam Spars with Lora * Judicium Titan Weapon * Easy/Hard Tunnel Through the Clouds ** The title of this cutscene depends on which location was reached first by the party: "Easy Tunnel" for Orl Cloudway: Rigitte and "Hard Tunnel" for Lud Cloudway: Rigitte. * Leftherian Idea of Fun * Fonsett Homecoming * Meeting the Parents * Enough Loss for One Life * Bringer of Chaos, Round Three * Special Envoy…of Chaos? * "No More Blades, No More War" * Their Own Masters * You Remind Her Of Him A Lot * What Was Taken From God's Land * Lighting the Fuse * Mòrag Leaps Into Action * Mòrag Grills Roderich * Bringer of Chaos Comes With * Racing To Temperantia * The Titan Weapon Advances * Song of the Goddess * Jin Alights * Be Free Now * Touch and Go Chapter Six: Wounds * Jin and Lora's Resonance * The Rulers' Congress * Fan's Funeral * Servant of the Aegis * Ancestors of Us Tantalese * Ac…quiescence * Bana's New Scheme * A Normal Shaking Crate * Tirkin Cookery * Fire Dragons: Cooks, not Crooks * Giga Rosa Makes an Entrance * Niall's "Passing" * Tantal, the Snow-White Kingdom * Dromarch, the Stiff and Spiky * Inherited Knowledge * The Market Behind the Market * First Steps into the Palace * The Aegis Must Be Destroyed! * Reunited with Zeke and Pandoria * Always Getting Scratched Up * For the Sake of This World * Tantal's Dark Secret * The Last State of Humanity * Artifices, Weapons of the Aegis * The Struggle for the Fetter * Jin's True Form * The Taking of Pyra Chapter Seven: The Fear She Carries * The Doll in Sight of the Throne * The Third Aegis Sword * The Village of Hero's Rest * The Village Guardian's Secret * Sapped Strength * Three Cheers for Nopon Know-How * Zeke, You Don't Look So Good * Nia Struggles, Rex Presses On * Emergency Air * Incendiary Barrage! * Her Life Is Tied To Yours * A Familiar Seal * Burdened No Longer * A Rotting Titan… Pyra's There * Cliffs of Morytha, Where Titans Rot * Malos Restored, Rampaging Ophion * Malos's Black Sword * The Place Where I Belong Is Here * Stand With Me One More Time! * Rex, Pyra, Mythra and… * Siren Vs. Ophion Chapter Eight: World Tree * Together with Rex * Coffee with Milk * Desperate Jin * Jin the Flesh Eater * A Promise * Do or Die * Torna's Titan * Unborn Blades * A Way for Us to Live * Bolt from the Blue * Nameplate * Death Throes of a Titan * A Promise Kept * Into the World Tree * Amalthus's Ambition * The Deal of Being Me * What the World Tree Really Is * Malos and Amalthus * Tidings from the Praetorium * Power of the Praetor Chapter Nine: Rain * The World That You Intended * Mor Ardain Under Fire * Surgical Strike * Who Is Weak and Who Is Not * Told To Wait * Agent of the Architect's Will * I Lived As You Wanted Final Chapter: And thus, boy met girl * The Birth of a Universe * At the Endpoint * Reaching Elysium * Paradise, Lost * Ruined Church, Silenced Bell * Beneath the Church, Friends Gone * Rex Runs Away * Rex Runs Away Again * Memories of This Planet * Fire from the Sky * Words Can Be a Curse * To Find a Way Forward * The Last Gift * The Last Gift (no credits) Blade Quest Adenine * What's This...? * This Is...! * Where's This...? * This Place Is...! Agate * Opal * Amethyst * Turquoise Azami * Let's Be Together * Near, Far... * Fallen For Me Yet? Boreas * Mushroom Speedy-Eaty * The Food Thief * A Mushroom Feast Corvin * The Key to Power Crossette * Off With a Bang Dagas * Fight for Your King * Zealous Ambition Dahlia * Amaryllis * Snowdrop * Tulip Electra * *sob* Rex... * Find Electra * Find Electra, Cont'd * *sob* Nia... * Electra-Palooza * Finding Izzi * Unadulterated Electra Elma * Encounter Finch * What Was It Again? * Doesn't Ring A Bell Floren * Trees Have Feelings Too * Tree Medicine 1 * Tree Medicine 2 * Tree Medicine 3 * Tree Medicine 4 * Tree, the City, the Man's Daughter Godfrey * Fists of Justice * Real-Real Justice * Justice Needs Proof * My Justice Gorg * Gorg the Captain * Gorg the Patissier Herald * Somewhere No One Will Find Me... * Just Run... * You'd Let Me Stay...? Kasandra * Brief Lives * Goodbye, My Friend * Made to Live Kora * Girl Power-Off * The Time Is Now! KOS-MOS * ...Locked On * ...Annihilation Unsuccessful * ...Adjusting Priority Order Newt * Handyblade Newt * Guardsblade Newt Nim * Nim Takes The Floor * True Hero Nim Perceval * For the Weak * Past Companion * The Heartless Judge Perun * Suddenly, Perun * My Resolve Will Endure Poppi QTπ * She's a QTπ * She Too Is a QTπ Poppibuster * He's a PB Praxis & Theory #1 * Two Blade Girls * Fight, Interrupted * The Party's Loss * Disappearing Girl Praxis & Theory #2 * The Unfamiliar Spear * The Spear Flies Again * The Emotion-Filled Spear * Once More, Together * I'll Never Forget You Praxis & Theory #3 * Sisters and Brothers * Challenge the Past * A Sister's Smile Sheba * Our Own Island * Our Own Revenge * Our Own Reward Shulk and Fiora * Really Feeling It T-elos * So I Can Be Me... Ursula * Intro * Verse * Bridge * Outro Vale * Descended to Alrest * Make World Your Plaything * Past The Edge of Despair Vess * Vess's Comestibles * Vess's Conclusion Wulfric * I'll...Do It! * Cul...prit? * An Ally?! Zenobia * Summer Breeze * Autumn Gale * First Storm of Spring Create Blade * Adenine's Awakening * Aegaeon's Awakening * Agate's Awakening * Akhos's Awakening * Azami's Awakening * Boreas's Awakening * Corvin's Awakening * Cressidus's Awakening * Crossette's Awakening * Dagas's Awakening * Dahlia's Awakening * Electra's Awakening * Finch's Awakening * Floren's Awakening * Godfrey's Awakening * Gorg's Awakening * Herald's Awakening * Kasandra's Awakening * Kora's Awakening * KOS-MOS's Awakening * Newt's Awakening * Nim's Awakening * Obrona's Awakening * Patroka's Awakening * Perceval's Awakening * Perdido's Awakening * Perun's Awakening * Praxis's Awakening * Roc's Awakening * Sever's Awakening * Sheba's Awakening * T-elos's Awakening * Theory's Awakening * Ursula's Awakening * Vale's Awakening * Vess's Awakening * Wulfric's Awakening * Zenobia's Awakening * Greataxe Male's Awakening * Megalance Male's Awakening * Ether Cannon Male's Awakening * Shield Hammer Male's Awakening * Chroma Katana Male's Awakening * Bitball Male's Awakening * Knuckle Claws Male's Awakening * Greataxe Female's Awakening * Megalance Female's Awakening * Ether Cannon Female's Awakening * Shield Hammer Female's Awakening * Chroma Katana Female's Awakening * Bitball Female's Awakening * Knuckle Claws Female's Awakening * Greataxe Brute's Awakening * Megalance Brute's Awakening * Ether Cannon Brute's Awakening * Shield Hammer Brute's Awakening * Chroma Katana Brute's Awakening * Bitball Brute's Awakening * Knuckle Claws Brute's Awakening * Twin Rings Beast's Awakening Special Artwork * Special Artwork 1 * Special Artwork 2 * Special Artwork 3 * Special Artwork 4 * Special Artwork 5 Torna ~ The Golden Country The Events Theater in Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Torna ~ The Golden Country contains exclusively story-related cutscenes. * Stinks Like Blood * Opening (no credits) * Ties That Bind * Mikhail * A Brief Respite * Hallmark of the Aegis * The Emblem of Torna * A Momentous Occasion * Seeking Mother * Torigoth in Cinders * Mother's Memories * Brighid, Jewel of Mor Ardain * Light and Flame * The Aegis * Gort the Bluefist * Mercy * Militia on the Move * Addam's Inner Turmoil * Catching Up to the Resistance * Homecoming * Atrocities * A Gathering in Torna * A Howl From Beyond * Minoth Takes the Stage * What Kind of Salvation? * Equal Opportunities Driver * A Familiar Village * A Moment's Peace * The True Power of Torna * An Audience with the Tornan King * Auresco Under Fire * Malos Shows Himself * Clashing Steel * The Taking of the Seal * Aftershocks * In the Place of Rebirth * Words * That Which We Must Do * Malos Awaits... * Gathering Storm * White and Black * Scream * Crossing Paths * Ending (no credits) Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Category:Torna ~ The Golden Country